


Best Related Work

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #HugO3, AO3 won a Hugo we are all famous now huzzah, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren is a lonely sentient literary award, Kylo Ren is the Hugo Awards, Metafiction, Rey is AO3, Rey is a lonely nonprofit open source repository for fanfiction, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Kylo Ren, a prestigious speculative fiction award, is bored and lonely. All that changes when one day, while trying to figure out who should receive his magnificent rocketship next, he encounters Rey, a nonprofit open source repository for fanfiction.





	Best Related Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is ridiculous.
> 
> This started as a [silly Twitter fic](https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1163468375755878402) and was inspired by [@Trixie_Ren's amazing tweet](https://twitter.com/Trixie_Ren/status/1163208427872501760) following our collective Hugo Award win (good job everybody!!!):
> 
> "Reylo AU where Kylo Ren is a prestigious speculative fiction award who finally gives himself to Rey, a scrappy independent fic archive who deserves the world uwu"
> 
> Without further ado...

Kylo Ren, prestigious speculative fiction award, was bored. He’d been giving himself to sci-fi/fantasy books, comics, stories, artists, fans, and publishers since 1953. He’d been around the block… and then some.

He'd serviced the greats of the genre for years upon years, slipping them his shiny silver rocketship while they cried and applauded, but something was missing.

A connection, maybe.

Something more substantial than one night and a hurried coupling onstage in front of thousands of onlookers, after which his rocketship would be relegated to a bookshelf to gather dust.

He wanted to be valued. Loved. And sure, maybe fondled a little more frequently.

Granted, Kylo had high standards. And sure, maybe he’d been accused of being snooty in the past, and he’d never taken fanfiction seriously, but when his magnificent rocketship had been caressed by such greats as Ursula K. LeGuin and Arthur C. Clarke, who could blame him?

And yeah, his reputation had taken a hit during that Sad Puppies fiasco, but he was on the path to redemption. At least Chuck Tingle had appreciated the nomination, and although Kylo’s rocketship hadn’t gotten much action that year, it had [inspired art](https://www.amazon.com/Pounded-Butt-Hugo-Award-Loss-ebook/dp/B01KS8I38E).

But now… Kylo Ren, prestigious speculative fiction award, wanted more. No matter how many hands had held him, he still felt lonely. People saw him as a trophy to be won, not a sentient literary award with a perfectly-proportioned rocketship and a heart that yearned for love.

He appreciated others, but did anyone truly appreciate him?

Kylo was brooding on this one day while compiling nominees for the 2019 categories. He’d already figured out who he was going to nominate for most categories, but he was struggling with Best Related Work.

This category honored “The best work related to the field of science fiction, fantasy, or fandom, published in the prior calendar year and which is either non-fiction or noteworthy primarily for aspects other than the fictional text.”

People like John Scalzi and Carl Sagan had won in the past, but this year, giving himself to just one person didn't feel like enough. Kylo had SO much love to give, after all, and such a magnificent rocketship, that it would be a shame not to share himself as widely as possible.

Kylo sighed and started exploring the internet, searching for inspiration. What lucky book would win his rocketship this year? He got distracted by Twitter, naturally, and that was where he saw a funny writing prompt from a fanfiction account.

It was an enemies-to-lovers bedsharing situation featuring Hugo and AO3, the two protagonists of a popular science fiction franchise. Their hostile-but-weirdly-sexy dynamic had spawned the ship name  #HugO3, and fans were wild for them to finally get together.

One thing led to another, and Kylo Ren, prestigious speculative fiction award, found himself on Rey, a nonprofit open source repository for fanfiction. The layout was simple but easy to navigate, and he began searching for Hugo/AO3 content, eager to learn more about this ship.

Three hours later, Kylo had progressed from sweet canonverse stories for general audiences to explicit  #HugO3 A/B/O tentacle porn.

In short, he was OBSESSED.

How were there so many amazing writers out there? It was incredible: they seemed to be writing just to express their love for the characters (and yes, sometimes to add explicit content to otherwise PG franchises).

In all his years as a prestigious speculative fiction award, Kylo Ren had never imagined something like Rey.

He had to let her know how impressed he was.

Being a sentient literary award, Kylo had the ability to communicate with all forms of media. He felt oddly nervous about introducing himself to Rey. Maybe it was her sheer magnitude of content that had his heart fluttering like an infatuated schoolboy.

It could also have been the appealing swoops and curves of her logo, as well as the way she managed to contain both erotic and heartbreakingly profound content. If anyone could love a sentient literary award, it was a sentient nonprofit open source repository for fanfiction.

But he was worried that his previous reputation for snobbery and occasional incel behavior would drive her away. Rey was an open-minded sort, and he was part of the literary establishment that had long looked down on fanfiction. What if she didn’t want to talk to him?

Luckily, she did.

Kylo had never met anyone as easy to talk to as Rey. She was enthusiastic about the books and authors he’d slipped his rocketship to in the past, and she was grateful he was finally paying attention to the creativity and passion of the fanfic community.

As Kylo got to know Rey, he feel deeply in love. She was just so… vast. So fun to navigate. So full of content that made Kylo’s metaphorical cheeks blush.

Despite having had his rocketship handled by untold legions, Kylo had never experienced a connection like this before.

Rey understood his loneliness. She was unique in all the galaxy, a beautiful library of content, but being unique meant having trouble finding love.

Like Kylo, she appreciated the efforts of others, but was rarely appreciated herself.

“You’re not alone,” he told her.

“Neither are you."

As they touched metaphorical fingertips across the internet, Kylo saw a bright future unfolding before them: a lifetime of mutual appreciation and love as they paid homage to literary works of all kinds.

Months later, Kylo’s shiny rocketship stood proudly erect onstage, waiting to go to the winner of Best Related Work. Several books were nominated, but he knew in his heart who the winner would be. Rey was finally getting fanfiction the attention and respect it deserved.

And so it happened.

Kylo's magnificent rocketship was fondled by the humans accepting the award on behalf of Rey, and while their touch made him tingle pleasantly, it wasn’t nearly as good as the way Rey lit up with joy, triggering a cascade of celebratory tweets and meta fics.

After a lifetime of seeking fulfillment in the hands of strangers, Kylo had finally found the belonging he sought. As fans and creators alike celebrated the groundbreaking win, Kylo delved deep into Rey’s archives of erotica, appreciating her content vigorously and thoroughly.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
